All fossil fuel combustion processes generate nitrogen oxides (NOx). The probability that these NOx emisssions contribute to the "acid rain" problem, coupled with increased public awareness, prompted the search for catalytic materials which reduce NOx atmospheric emissions.
Pence U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,632 and Carter U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,094 disclose the use of zeolites in the selective catalytic reduction of ammonia or other reducing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,193 to Nakajima et al teaches the use of titania in the presence of vanadia and other metal oxides for the same purpose. Kittrell et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,535 teaches copper exchanged zeolite (mordenite) for the same purpose. Many other patents have issued in recent years teaching the reduction of NOx content of exhaust gases. Many NOx containing streams also contain sulfur oxides (SOx) which can adversely affect SCR catalyst performance. It is highly desirable that an SCR catalyst be resistant to poisoning by SOx. The present invention relates to an improved catalyst for the selective catalytic reduction (SCR) of oxides of nitrogen in the presence of a reducing gas such as ammonia in exhaust gas streams, especially those containing SOx.